


Uneasy Secrets

by Independence1776



Category: Young Wizards - Diane Duane
Genre: Background Relationships, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 22:19:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Independence1776/pseuds/Independence1776
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After overhearing one too many conversations about wizardry between Nita and Kit, Helena decides to talk to Nita. Carmela can't help butt in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uneasy Secrets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tielan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tielan/gifts).



> Many thanks to my beta NightsMistress, who helped make this a much better story. The title comes from "hexagram 61" at the beginning of _The Wizard's Dilemma_. Tielan, I hope you enjoy it!

Helena paused with her hand still on the hanger she'd just put on the rod, having heard the front door open. Her mama greeted someone and Nita-- Kit's _girlfriend_ , something she still had trouble believing but it made sense given how long they'd been friends-- answered back. She didn't hear either of them speak again, but then, Mama was on her way to work and Kit was doing something out of the house with a couple of friends. But Carmela was home, and she'd mentioned something about going to the movie theater later this afternoon. Presumably, Nita was going with her.

Helena switched off her closet's light, shut the door, and leaned against it. It was still strange how Nita had wormed her way into their family. First, as Kit's only friend. Everyone had been relieved at that, to the point where Mama and Pop had let him go on vacation to the beach with her family. From what Kit and Nita had said right after they returned, they'd had a fun time of it. And then Nita'd befriended Carmela when Helena had been at college. The three of them had an interesting conversation when Nita had been over for dinner a few nights ago. So it was a good strange, not… not like what she'd thought when Kit had first told them about what he was.

Because that had been entirely too strange, and rather frightening. To think that her little brother had gotten involved in something over his head, something that would destroy his soul… But it turned out it wasn't that sort of thing at all, and it was very much a relief.

She still had problems understanding why he'd lied about being a wizard instead of just telling the truth. Maybe he thought it sounded cooler; he'd always loved reading books of all kinds, including fantasy. Though she recalled he hadn't been nearly as interested in the comic books she'd read in middle school. He'd only read a few of them. Maybe that was why? But everything he'd done in front of her-- then and recently-- she'd read in them.

It had taken seeing part of one of the older X-men films on TV one night back in early January to jar loose the thought that what Kit did was magic. She'd believed him when he'd repeatedly told her that he fought _against_ evil… But magic was little but, at least according to the Bible. And he had no problems participating in church, so her little brother couldn't be evil. So him being a mutant was the only thing that made sense.

And then she'd realized he had lied to protect other mutants. If it was just him, she would have worried more. But after befriending Nita, he'd started standing up for himself and others more, and making sure other mutants were safe by pretending to be something he wasn't was something he'd do.

It worried her, though, that when he spoke unaware she was in earshot, he still spoke of spells and magic, often to Nita. Which meant she needed to talk to Nita about it. And now was the perfect time.

Helena left her bedroom and went downstairs to find Nita, in jeans and a pale gray T-shirt, sitting on the living room couch and channel surfing. She looked up and flashed a smile at Helena. “I'm just waiting on 'Mela.”

Helena nodded and sat down on the couch. “Can I talk to you about something?”

“Sure.” Nita turned off the television, put the remote on the couch's arm, and shifted to face her.

“I’m really glad you and Kit are so close, and that your relationship developed into something more, but--”

Nita frowned. “What’s wrong?”

“I'm worried about Kit. He still calls his mutancy spellwork and wizardry when he thinks I'm not listening or anywhere around, and you're often involved in those conversations.”

“Well, yeah,” Nita said. “We read a lot of the same books--”

“That’s not what I mean,” Helena said. “Fantasy novels are one thing. It’s when you talk about visiting the moon or Mars, or about some other things I’ve only heard coming out of your mouths when you think I can’t hear you-- _that’s_ the problem. You clearly aren’t talking about fiction, and you do it in terms of wizardry.”

Nita's concerned face shifted into frustration. “That's because it _is_ wizardry.”

Helena frowned. If Kit had got Nita believing his lies-- or maybe she was determined to protect other mutants, too. Maybe she was one? Given how close she and her brother were and the conversations Helena had overheard, it was likely. But still. Enough was enough. “Not you, too. Nita, I understand why you feel he has to hide this. I mean, you've seen the way people sometimes treat my family. And this is beyond most people's understanding, much less comfort levels. I get it. But both of you pretending it's something it not? I can't understand why. It's just going to lead to harm down the road.”

Nita and Helena looked over when they heard Carmela bound into the room, wearing vibrant pink shorts and a white tank top with her braid swinging wildly behind her. She asked, “What's going to be harmful?”

Helena sighed and ran a hand through her hair. “Pretending mutancy is wizardry.”

“Ah,” Carmela said, leaning against the doorjamb. “That again. Nita, you should know better than to wind her up.”

Nita buried her face in her hands and mumbled, “I’m sorry.”

Helena patted one of Nita's hands when she lifted her head and put them back in her lap. “It's all right. But I'm tired of the joke, and I really am worried about him. I'm afraid he's going to start _believing_ he's a wizard if he and you don't stop. And that won't do anyone any good.” Helena stood up. “So… Just stop, okay?”

Nita nodded, not saying anything. Helena smiled at Carmela-- at least she was somewhat on her side, which was strange given that she had the feeling Carmela was just as caught up in the weirdness surrounding their brother-- and went back up to her room. She had dinner plans tonight with some of her friends, and she needed to decide on an outfit.

* * * * *

Only after Nita heard Helena shut her bedroom door did she speak. “I don't know what to say to her. I know this is how she's coping but--”

“--If it keeps the peace around here, we'll deal with it.” Carmela plopped down onto the couch, turning her head to the side to look at Nita. “It isn't doing her any harm-- and it would if we were to forcefully shatter it.”

Nita leaned back against the cushions. There was nothing she could say to that without running up against the Oath. If she plotted ways to show Helena the truth, or even kept arguing, it would play into the Lone Power's hands. Helena had made her choice, and Nita couldn’t forcefully change Helena’s viewpoint. At the very least, it would damage-- probably permanently-- Helena's relationship with Kit at a time when it had the possibility of being mostly repaired. At worst? Breaking Helena’s mind didn't bear thinking of, save in ways to prevent it from happening. And not fighting about wizardry was one of them. She breathed out. “You're right. I don't like it, though.”

Carmela nodded. “None of us do, given everything that's gone on around here. But we have to work with it.”

Nita glanced at the empty doorway. “And hope she'll realize the truth eventually.”

"Yeah, but we won't push it.” 'Mela stood up and put her hands on her hips, a smile sliding onto her face. “Come on, Neets. _Iron Man 2_ 's waiting for us.”


End file.
